Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4\dfrac{2}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{13}{5} \times \dfrac{22}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 22}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{286}{25}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{11}{25}$